Many passengers on commercial aircraft desire traveling with their pets, such as dogs, cats, rabbits, hamsters, and birds. In order to transport a pet on a commercial vehicle, a passenger today typically has at most two options.
The first option is to transport the pet in a crate within a cargo area underneath the interior cabin where the passengers are located. Because the pet is in a cargo area with luggage, the cargo area may have uncomfortable conditions including dark lighting, hot and/or cold temperatures, loud noises, and the like, which may cause anxiety in certain pets. In addition to being uncomfortable, the fear and confusion of being in a different place without knowing where the pet's owner is may cause the pet to suffer anxiety. Furthermore, the pet's owner in the interior cabin may worry about the condition of the pet in the cargo area during the trip, elevating the anxiety of the owner and reducing the owner's enjoyment of the trip.
The second option that is only available for certain pets that meet specific restrictions (e.g., types of pet, sizes, behaviors, etc.) is to stow the pet within a bag under a passenger seat in the interior cabin for the duration of the trip. Assuming that a passenger's pet meets the strict criteria, stowing the pet in the cabin near the pet's owner may allay some fears and apprehensions of the owner. Still, the owner may worry that the pet may disturb other passengers, such as by making too much noise or by triggering allergy-related symptoms in other passengers. Also, although the ambient conditions within the interior cabin may be more comfortable than in the cargo area, the pet may still be uncomfortable due to being confined in a small bag or crate for several hours. Moreover, by stowing the pet in a bag underneath a seat, the available legroom for the passenger is reduced.
Accordingly, when traveling on a commercial vehicle with a pet today, the pet may experience mild to significant discomfort and/or anxiety, and the owner may also experience discomfort and/or anxiety, regardless of the pet being stowed in the cargo area or in the interior cabin underneath a seat.